The present invention relates to a method for controlling the lateral position of a tape head of a magnetic tape drive as well as to a corresponding magnetic tape drive and a computer program product.
In magnetic tape recording a magnetic tape transport system moves a magnetic tape from a cartridge reel to a take-up reel and vice versa guided by a set of rollers. Compressional waves oscillating between the rollers are excited by tape head friction and lead to high-frequency velocity variations observed in the server read back signal. In timing-based servo systems this causes a degradation of the track-following performance in particular if the compressional wave disturbance aliases into the frequency range where the track-following servo controller amplifies disturbances.